multiversal_statitisticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanya Von Degurechaff
Character Synopsis The main protagonist. Tanya is a young blonde blue-eyed girl who is the reincarnation of a Japanese Salaryman. Due to his refusal to believe in God and encountering a figure, who he dubs X instead of God, he was sent into a fantasy realm of the current verse's setting. Her past refusal to believe in fantasy turned her into a mage with magical powers, enabling her to fly and fire explosive bullets. She is a Second Lieutenant in the Empire Army and quite ruthless and intolerant of failings in others - much the same as in her previous life. Character Statistics Tiering : 9-B '''to 8-C | 7-A | Unknown | Unknown''' Verse: Youjo Senki Name: Tanya Degurechaff, The Devil of Rhine, Eleventh Goddess Gender: Female Age: 9 (at the Beginning of the series), 14 (Volume 7 onwards) Classification: Human Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight , Masterfull Marksmanship, Superhuman Augmentation(via the Elinum Type 95 ), Explosion Manipulation (Can create a big explosion at any coordinate ), Expert knife/bayonet user (Casually sliced a plane and stabbed others midflight ), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense magic and might recognize its wavelength to conclude what it does. Useful for Aimdodging ), Weapon Creation (Can create magical blades ), Distortion of Space (Via spells ), Homing Attacks, Barrier Creation , Pain Manipulation (Can use a neural interference spell that simulates pain ), Danmaku (Can cast spells that fire multiple bullets at once ), Self-Destruction (Can Self Destruct as a last resort . She survives this, but is very badly injured. ) Destructive Ability: Wall level (Can easily slice humans apart with her bare hands) to Building level (Casually sliced a plane and stabbed others midflight) |''' '''Mountain level (Blasted straight through a mountain and created a huge mushroom cloud), likely much higher (The explosion of said attack easily dwarfed the nearby mountains) |''' likely '''higher via suicide attack (The explosion of the operation orb is implied to exceed the power of the spells Tanya can cast ) Speed: Subsonic to Transonic '''(Stated to casually fly with more than 250 knots ) | '''Hypersonic (Capable of dodging gunfire and firing back at the same time ) Lifting Ability: Superhuman, likely higher Striking Ability: Small Building Class, likely higher (Easily bisected a man and a bomber plane ) Durability: Small Building Level, (Took a barrage of magical blasts without grievous injuries, when such shots are capable of doing things like this), Town Level with forcefields. (The same power source , just used defensively) Stamina: At least Superhuman (Can easily flight at an altitude of 10,000 meters without getting tired at all , when a regular mage's upper limit is 6,000. Withstood a barrage of magic blasts and immediately afterward survived, and even remained conscious, after a self-destruction attack ) Range: At least 20 Kilometers Standard Equipment: Standard Issue Rifle , American-Model Tommy Gun , Empire Flying Gear, Elinium Type 95 Intelligence: Perceptive and knowledgeable about war , easily able to outwit enemies with tactics and maneuvers . Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Youjo Senki Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Evil Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Explosion Users Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Gun Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Characters